Limits of endurance
by jibber59
Summary: When Ezra goes missing, the men can not even begin to imagine the real reason why. Rating for language and for what is (by my usual standards) strong description of violence.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't think maybe he just took off without telling us?"

Chris stared in disbelief at Josiah. "How could you say that about him after all this time? You're usually the first one to defend him."

"Relax Chris – I didn't mean it that way. Just meant, they be something came up. Some kind of emergency or something and notifying us just slipped his mind."

"That might make sense for a day or two Josiah, but it's been five days since anybody's heard anything."

"And JD hasn't been able to trace him?"

There was a blending of anger, concern and frustration in the response. "No leads. Anywhere."

"We need to let Travis know."

"I did that this morning. He wasn't happy that we – I – kept it from him."

Josiah smiled wryly. "Well, I can't say as that surprises me."

They were interrupted by noise from the outer office. "I'm gonna kill her." Buck's shout came through Chris's closed door.

"I think they may have found something."

"Did you know Maude was getting married – again?" JD asked as the two senior agents entered the bullpen.

If that was the reason for all this, Chris was going to be killing someone too. He just had to figure out who. "He's missing because of wedding plans?"

"No."

"Okay, I think I know the answer here, but just confirm for me who Buck is going to kill. And why?"

"Maude gave an interview to something called The Right Thing." JD began.

"It's an ultra conservative rag." Nathan explained.

"Anyway, the article is supposedly about her engagement to some Republican State congressman, or something. In the middle of it, he asks her about her views on law and order –"

"- and she says she is a strong supporter of the enforcement community, especially since, to quote her 'I am so proud to have a son who has heroically and honorably worked for the FBI and currently is doing invaluable service in the ATF'." Buck read barely keeping the furor from his voice.

Chris cursed softly. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. Even if she named him –" his tone implied the question, and JD nodded to confirm the fact "- it's not like Ezra goes in using his own identity. It could be awkward, but it's not like she gave them a picture or anything."

Buck turned the page on the article with enough force to tear the page. Chris's cursing was not nearly as quiet when he saw the photo of Ezra standing next to Maude. He would guess it had to be at least 5 years old, maybe more, but Ezra hadn't changed much in that time.

"We sent notice to the magazine. They've issued a retraction – you know – _misidentified the gentlemen in the photo_. Don't think anyone will believe it, but I don't know what else we can do about it.

"It's a start JD." Vin spoke up. "You figure this is why Ez is missing? Someone saw this?"

"How well read is this piece of crap?" Chris asked JD, "And how did you find it?"

"I have a computer flag for when any of our names, or a few others, come up in anything on-line. Went down to the corner shop and picked up a copy."

"It's got a pretty loyal following, from what I can find out." Nathan added. "Not huge numbers, but well read. And, on-line, anything can go viral in a hurry, and if this photo catches the interest of the wrong people…"

JD perked up as an idea struck him. "How much do you wanna bet that he saw it himself? Yeah, he saw it and went underground until it all blows over."

Vin doubted that would happen. "Without telling us?"

"He didn't have time." JD defended his idea. "And he dumped his phone so nobody could find him that way either."

Buck hated to be the one to destroy the hope. "He'd have found a way to let us know JD."

"No." He wasn't about to give up. "Because if you're right and someone saw this and took him –"

"I know kid. They'd have no reason to keep him alive. Someone's going to be out for blood – his blood."

The young man was resolute in his determination to find an acceptable explanation. "So, he's in hiding. Until someone proves otherwise."

"I hope you're right JD, but we need to keep looking. Vin, Josiah, put together a list of anyone Ezra might've pissed off enough to make him disappear. I know it's gonna be a long one but –"

"Hang on Chris. Maybe not as long as you're thinking." Nathan interrupted. "Anybody going after him now, because of this, has to be someone who never found out he was undercover. Has to be from a job where he stayed under wraps."

"Good point. So nothing he testified in or cases where he was IDed. That should shorten the list. Buck, you help JD review all the footage for the cameras within a mile of Ezra's place."

"We've checked them. Can't see him."

"Run them against anybody we have in the files might have a reason to go after him."

Vin didn't want to throw anything else into the mix, but they couldn't afford to overlook any possibilities. "Chris, this could go back further. To his days at the Bureau."

"I know. I'll put in a request, but I doubt they'll be in a rush to help."

"Travis can probably pull a few strings." Chris nodded at Buck's suggestion.

"There could be another problem." Vin added quietly.

"I thought of that." Chris acknowledged.

"What?"

"Could be somebody we don't know JD. Someone who wants information about ATF and they get handed an inside man on a platter." Vin explained.

"Let's not borrow trouble. We have enough leads to follow without throwing in random chance. Everybody get going.

"What are you going to do?"

Chris stared down at the magazine. "Going to go have a little chat with Maude."

"You think that's a good idea?" Josiah asked.

"Something's off about all of this. Woman is a lot of things, but stupid isn't one of them. I need to know how this happened. It might lead us somewhere."

"Chris?" He turned when Buck spoke. "If she did screw up, if this is her fault, you don't get to kill her."

"I know Buck."

"Yeah. I called it first. I get to do that."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Mrs. Devereaux has an appointment right now and you will have to – Sir, you cannot go in there. You cannot just barge in. I'm calling security." Chris showed his badge as he stormed past the personal assistant's desk. "I am security."

"Mr. Larabee. What do you think you are doing?" Maude hung up the phone after issuing a quick apology. "I could have you arrested for this."

"Most parents would be more worried about their child, not rudeness, when someone barges into a room like this."

"In the first place, he is not a child. He is an adult who repeatedly chooses not to listen to me and expects me to accept that behaviour. In the second place, as you have pointed out on numerous occasions, I am not most parents. And last, but far from least, if Ezra had been hurt you would not be here. You would be with him, and simply calling me when you got around to it."

"So, you don't accept his behaviour, but you are…" he read from the magazine he'd brought. "'…proud to have a son who has heroically and honorably worked for the FBI and currently is doing invaluable service in the ATF'."

"What on earth are you rambling about?"

"The interview Maude. How could you do this to him?"

"What interview? Do what?" She was getting increasingly frustrated.

So was Chris, as he threw the magazine on her desk. She picked it up, confusion evident on her face. "I have no idea what this is about. I never spoke to anyone from this rag." He was stopped in his tracks by her evidently sincere disclaimer.

"You never heard of this writer?"

"Oh yes, I've heard of him. He's a hack. And while I might lean to the conservative side, this trash is about as right-wing crazy as it gets. I would never give them any credibility by even talking to them, let alone give this kind of interview. And I certainly wouldn't talk about Ezra like this. It would be a foolish risk."

"Then you didn't give them this?" He turned the page to show her the picture.

"Oh, dear God!" she gasped out.

"Yeah, and it's on the stands. Who would do this Maude? Who would blow Ezra's cover like this?"

"I have no idea. It's crazy. I can't imagine."

"Okay, calm down."

"I will not calm down. And you thought I did this?"

"No. Not really. I may not be your biggest fan, but I can't see you being this –"

"Careless." she provided.

"Stupid." he replied.

"Ezra must be furious." Chris didn't answer. "Okay, more than furious. But he should know I wouldn't take such a foolish risk –" she paused as the realization hit her.

"Something's happened, hasn't it. Oh dear Lord. Is he-?"

"I don't know Maude. He's missing. Nobody's heard from in a couple of days. Well, five days actually."

Maude sat heavily back down in the chair. "You believe he is still alive?"

"I have to."

"I believe I can find out who was responsible for this article. Will that help?"

"It might, but how are you gonna do that?"

"My fiancé's name has considerable importance. I can find out what I need to know."

"Don't put yourself in danger Maude. You get hurt, Ezra will never forgive me."

"I think you overestimate my importance in his life and underestimate your own."

"Don't think so."

"Find my son Mr. Larabee. One way or another, find my Ezra."

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 _TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra headed out of the elevator and toward his car in somewhat of a hurry. He was running even later than usual to get to work. Not normally a cause for concern, but since they were supposed to be working out details for an upcoming operation – one he was quite looking forward to – he had intended to arrive with reasonable punctuality. He was nearly at his vehicle when he spotted a young man a few spaces away, muttering to himself as he peered under the hood of his car. The body language demonstrated he was clearly outside his element in finding the problem. Ezra sighed lightly and acknowledged to himself he was going to have to face a lecture from Chris, as he walked over to offer assistance.

"Using a wrench if you don't know where to place it is likely to do far more harm than good my friend," he advised as he stepped closer. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"I'd appreciate it." The young man smiled up at him. The puzzled yet eager look reminded Ezra of the expression on JD's face every time he tried to explain a nuance of poker to the enthusiastic gambling student. The youngster spoke again as Ezra leaned over the engine. "And I know exactly what to do with the wrench." The agent just barely saw the movement out of the corner of his eye as the tool crashed into his skull.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Once the bastard started calling him Ezra, he knew he had no cover to hide behind, and there was going to be no talking his way out of this.

The beatings were more or less what he'd expected. It had taken very little time before he had surrendered his mind to what was happening and set about bracing himself for the actions. The first few punches were not hard to absorb. Neither of the two men who seemed to be the only ones involved here were exactly in fighting shape. Unfortunately, as they moved on to the more aggressive part of the program, that because less of an issue. The momentum of a lead pipe being swung into a ribcage meant little strength was needed by the aggressor. The sounds of bones cracking were sickening to him, but he could do little to avoid the contact. Being suspended above the ground made it difficult to swing himself away from the blows. When he did succeed it resulted only in exposing other areas of his torso to the attacks. A vicious blow to his lower back broke his silence when the stark pain was simply too much to fight. Likewise, when the left forearm took one of the blows, Ezra treated them to a litany of curses that confounded their understanding. He eventually lost the ability to even pretend to remain stoic and allowed the pain to push him into unconsciousness.

He awoke, still hanging. He had no clue how long he had been out, but during his blissful oblivion he had been repositioned slightly, lowering him enough to allow his feet some purchase on the ground. The change didn't remove all of the stress from his arms, but the pressure from the crack to his forearm seemed lessened.

"Welcome back Mr. Standish. We have been waiting for you to rejoin us."

"I would be happy to remain conscious if you would do your part by making me stay here a little more comfortable."

There was a maniacal chuckle. "That would rather defeat the purpose of your stay."

Ezra's intended response was lost in a brief scream as searing heat radiated down his leg. He caught the smell of smoke and charred skin as he registered hearing another chuckle.

"Perhaps a branding iron was a little too much, too soon. Let's go with something simpler and work our way back up." He could smell cigarette smoke and knew what was coming next.

"Trying to kill me with second hand smoke will be a time-consuming process." The effort to keep his voice calm and level took more energy that he had expected.

"I have a rather more expedited plan in mind." He crushed the cigarette out on Ezra's neck, and immediately lit another. "As much as I might learn from prolonging this indefinitely, unfortunately I do have some time restrictions, and must expedite the experiment. This shouldn't take more that a week." He smiled as the next cigarette was pressed firmly into Ezra right nipple resulting in a howl that was almost inhuman.

The pain was excruciating and rushed though him. There was no point in pretending otherwise. The cigarette was quickly relit and pressed against the other side. Most of the burns that followed were barely noticeable in comparison as his arms and chest were peppered with marks. Whether from boredom or merely the next stage in whatever warped plan this was, it wasn't too long until they upped the ante. Ezra watched with an almost detached curiosity as the younger man went to the table and plugged in an extension cord. The angle he was at prevented him from seeing what the cord was being connected to, so when a moment later his tormenter turned, Ezra found it difficult to refrain from laughing. He knew it was shock and the beginnings of hysteria that triggered the reaction, but he still couldn't help himself. A curling iron. It seemed so innocuous. So out of place in light of everything else in the room. Until it touched his thigh. Touched the back of his knee, his back, his ass. The pain, exhaustion and lack of food or water and soul wrenching dread of what else they might have in mind to do with it was enough to send him into spinning into unconsciousness again.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"You do realize that the purpose of torturing someone is to retrieve information."

"Yes, I am more than familiar with the practice."

"So, I have to ask." Ezra continued gasping slightly at the increasing pain in his arms and shoulders as his body swayed from the spasms of the last shock. The chains hanging from the ceiling and bound around his wrists were still just long enough for his feet to touch the floor, but not with enough weight to relieve the strain. "Why are you neglecting to ask any questions?"

"Well, there is the fact that you have no information of any value to me."

"I see. May I ask then –" he took a sharp breath as another electrical jolt surged through him. "To what purpose are you conducting this exercise?"

"You intrigue me."

"How wonderful for both of us."

"Not in any traditional way you understand."

"Of course. Traditional is so boring." Another jolt surged through him, stronger this time and while he could see no purpose in withholding his reaction, he fought to minimize it.

"Your ability to withstand all of this belies the image you put forth. Spoiled, pampered, devil may care. Yet underneath that, a grit that is truly impressive."

"I am pleased I have made such a positive impression."

His tormenter grinned. "Oh, I doubt very much that you're pleased about anything right now."

Ezra's plan to ask another question was cut off by an even stronger charge. The strain on his arms grew heavier as he felt too weak to allow what little support his legs had provided to continue any longer. He'd lost any sense of how long this had all been going on. All he knew for certain was that he felt like a side of beef on a meat hook. He'd also lost count of the number of shocks he'd received. The last number he recalled tallying up was 24. He guessed there had been at least that many more since. Some were minor, mere tingles, but others reached to his very core. The intensity had varied each time, making it impossible to prepare for the next. The electronic pads had been placed in half a dozen sensitive spots on his body, so the source of the contact varied with each hit as well.

He had no idea who this was, or what he was after. Through Lord only knew how many hours – days? – of abuse, he hadn't been asked a single question. Not that he had much information to share, nor did he intend to breathe a word of what he did know. Still, it would've been satisfying to understand the motivation.

Sadly, it was now becoming more and more apparent that there was no motivation, at least not the sort he could cope with. This man was a sadist, with an equally warped young apprentice at his side. A pair of demented, maniacal sadists who, for whatever reason, had elected to target him. Which meant this was going to go on for as long as they were entertained by it. Or until Ezra died.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Last jolt knocked him out. Want me to revive him?" The young eager apprentice stood next to Ezra, pulling his head back to be upright again.

"No Theodore. Leave him for now. Raise the chains a few inches. Nothing more than toes to support him."

"How much longer are we going to be studying his ability to withstand this?"

"You're anxious to move onto the next stage?"

The young man shrugged. "I will admit, I'm curious to see how the drugs will work."

"And no doubt concerned I'm compromising the subject by weakening him too much." The younger man looked down timidly, not wanting to upset his mentor. "Never be afraid to defend your work Theodore. I will give our friend here time to recover before handing him over to you. I just have another day's activity in mind."

"When you gonna put him on the auction site?"

"Soon. Word of his status as missing is spreading amongst those who would like to see Standish pay for his role in their situations. Seeing him battered and broken will be aesthetically pleasing and no doubt increase our return." The older man smiled. "Come along Theodore. I believe it at dinnertime. We'll let Mr. Standish get some rest."

"What you have in mind next?" Theodore asked anxiously.

"You'll see." He teased, as he focused his gaze back to the collection of knives and tools along the back wall. Of course, the sound of a cracking whip had always been pleasing to him as well.

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

 ** _tbc_**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's a dead-end." Chris slammed down his phone.

"What is?" Buck asked with both concern and fatigue evident in his voice.

"The article. Idiot who wrote it is a political opponent. Got a brother in the FBI and they figured out the connection between Maude and Ezra. Figured it would make life difficult for her fiancé. Not sure how they thought that was going to work, but they fabricated the story."

"And the photo?"

"No idea. Maude said it looked like it was from a social event of some kind back when Ezra was with the FBI, so likely it was something in their folders."

Buck shook his head in disgust. "They put his life at risk to make life difficult for some stupid politician?"

"Calm down Buck. You're not allowed to kill them either. Travis will pass the names along to the Bureau and get the guy fired."

"More like promoted, knowing them."

"Well, if we can prove this has anything to do with what happened, we can have them arrested. Complicity, endangerment, we'll figure something out."

Vin looked up from where he was sitting with no attempt to hide his emotions. "They need to pay."

"Don't worry. They will." Chris replied. "And keep in mind we don't even know if anything has happened to Ezra." He looked up to see the disbelieving stares he was getting. "Well, we don't." he said with far less conviction.

The sound of a shattering coffee cup came from the other room, and the men hurried to check on JD.

"Nothing. There is not a damn thing Chris. I've looked at every face, run every license plate, traced every car by make and model. Nothing came up hinky."

"That's not your fault JD." Buck tried to calm his young friend.

"It doesn't matter. It's a waste of time. All of this is. He's been gone for over a week. Who are we kidding here Chris? We're never even to find his body." His voice was cracking.

"Steady JD. Nobody else is giving up, so you can't either."

"I don't want to Buck, but I don't plan to kid myself."

"Nobody just disappears JD." Vin said in an effort to calm the young man down.

"Ever heard of Jimmy Hoffa?"

"Well, at least your attitude is intact."

JD took a deep breath. "Sorry Chris. I just –"

"No, I get it. We're all tired. And frustrated. And scared. Keep running those programs, but for now we need to get away from here."

"No. I'm fine."

"You're not. None of us are. We're going to go eat something that isn't being delivered in a cardboard box, and sleep on something other than our desks. We need to be fresh tomorrow because were to start this all over again."

"You really think he could still be alive Chris?" JD was more than a little frightened of what the answer might be.

Chris looked at the team, who he knew were all wondering the same question. "This is Ezra. I've learned never to give up on him."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Chris wasn't happy to see JD already sitting at his computer. He wasn't surprised either.

"Thought you were going to get 12 hours sleep."

"You said sleep. Nothing about time. And I did." JD didn't look up to meet his eyes, so Chris knew there was more.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing. But a friend of mine kinda did."

"Kinda did what JD?" Chris knew the type of friend JD would be this worried about. He had connections with some of the best hackers in the world, who could get into all kinds of things they shouldn't, and Chris was pretty sure at least one of them had been recruited.

"Top Hat has been searching the Dark Web."

"Top Hat?"

This time JD did look up. "Nobody out there uses their real name."

"Well, that's fine, but we've got people with access to the Dark Web JD. You didn't have to go outside for that."

"Not this kind of access. Let's just say he can go even darker."

Chris quickly determined he really didn't want the details. "He find anything?"

"Not yet, but he's only been at it a couple of hours."

"Couple of hours? JD did you get any rest?"

"Yes. I did."

"Did you eat?" There was no answer. "Son of a bitch. You aren't gonna do anybody any good if you get sick. And don't say you're fine." Chris reined in the desire to throttle the young man. "I'll order us some breakfast."

"Got it covered Chris." Buck entered carrying boxes.

"More take out. More doughnuts?"

"Some, but breakfast sandwiches and good stuff too."

"And coffee." Vin added, setting down a large thermos.

"You make it?"

"What has everybody got against my coffee?"

"Nothing. It's great for peeling paint off the wall." Buck answered.

"I thought it was paint peeled off the wall."

"You're a funny guy Chris." Vin glared.

JD reached absentmindedly for a sandwich but redirected his hand when his cell rang.

"That's not your phone."

"It is for this. Sheriff speaking." They watched, confused. "Okay, great. Send me the link. Yeah, I get it. Thanks for the warning. Oh, and Top Hat – thanks."

"Sheriff? Your dark web name is Sheriff?" Chris couldn't believe that.

"They think I'm being ironic. Actually," he added softly, "it was Ezra's idea."

Vin smiled. "Figures. Let's you hide in plain sight. Typical."

"What did he find?" Chris asked, bringing them back on track.

"A lead – maybe. He says we're going to be pissed off."

"Already pissed off. Doubt it could get worse." Buck offered.

"Don't bet on it. Give me a couple minutes to find this."

They waited quietly, with increasing tension as JD tapped away at the keyboard. Josiah and Nathan arrived and were being briefed when they were interrupted.

"Holy shit." They charged to his side and proceeded to utter a variety of curses that strained credibility as photos appeared.

"Can you find the source? Where this is coming from?"

"Working on it." JD growled softly.

"What the fuck is this guy doing?"

"I don't know Buck. Nathan can you tell how seriously he's hurt?"

"You mean aside from seeing he's been whipped, beaten, burned and cut?" He took a deep breath. "No. No way to know how deep the cuts are or if there's internal damage. Being photos, I can't even tell how his breathing is. He's pale and sweaty, but that's no surprise. He's probably in shock."

Chris forced himself to look away from the horrifying images. "Tell me you have something JD."

"Working on it" he repeated, frustration evident. "There's a reason the bastards of the world go Dark."

"I know. Just keep trying."

"What's with the clock?" Buck wondered. A digital display in the corner was counting down, standing now at just under five hours.

"Okay, trackers in place. Hang on. Let's try the clock." JD clicked on the numbers in the room went still.

 _Auction to begin in 4 hours, 52 minutes_.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"I'm sorry the testing didn't live up to your expectations Theodore."

The young man looked up from his notes, clearly puzzled. "It should have. If anything, he should've been more subject to suggestion, not more resistant. He'd already been beaten down so much."

"Yes. It would seem that either your assumptions were off, which is highly unlikely based on the other tests you have run, or that Mr. Standish is an uncommonly stubborn man."

"If I could have more time?" Theodore began.

"I would provide it to you if I could. But we already have over half a dozen bidders registered, and these are not men who we want to antagonize. The only testing option left is to increase the dosages, and we have ample evidence of the result of that action."

Theodore closed his notebook and looked up at his mentor. "Yes. Killing him would definitely not be in our financial interest, and we do need the funding to continue our research. It's just, he was such an excellent case study. Do you want him alert for the auction, or compliant?"

He thought about it briefly. "Compliant I think. Weak and broken will satisfy our buyers most. But make sure he is aware enough to respond. We can't have them thinking he's dead."

"We can go live with the feed before we start. They'll see him moving. Maybe reacting to the occasional electrical jolt."

"Excellent Theodore. Glad to see this setback hasn't damage your enthusiasm."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Buck paced the room like a caged tiger, complete with the occasional growl. "We've got less than an hour Chris."

"I am aware of the time Buck. What you want me to do?"

"I don't know. But there's got to be something."

"Right now," Chris lowered his voice, "JD and his friend are our only hope. But don't put that pressure on him."

"Pretty sure he already knows."

"We're in!" JD whooped from behind his screen. "Top Hat got us in as a bidder."

"How the hell did he do that? You said this was an invitation only thing."

"Nathan, there are some questions you just don't ask."

Josiah didn't see the purpose to the effort. "How is any of this going to help?"

"Because once we get the live feed for that it'll be easier for him to track it. What we have now is being bounced through a long list of servers, but the auction will have to be more direct."

"That still not going to give us much time to get to them."

"Well, I figure whoever wins won't be on the scene either. So it's not like it'll be over the second the auction is done. And I've got it set to track bidders, so we may be able to find where they're holding him through that route if we have to."

"Not to mention go after the SOBs bidding on him."

"They've gone live!" Buck looked at his watch. "They're starting early?"

Vin fought the nausea as he answered. "No. I think this is just a chance to view the 'merchandise'."

"Does this help us?" Chris hoped Ezra's humiliation was going to at least serve a purpose.

"Every extra minute helps." JD glanced at his phone when it indicated an incoming message. "Top Hat's already on it."

"When this is all done, we need to take that guy out to dinner, at the very least."

"He probably lives in Europe or something Buck. This is international you know."

"Oh, right. Well we'll figure out something."

"Trust me. The thrill of the hunt is enough for him." Buck didn't want to dwell on how disturbing JDs observation was.

Chris stepped away from the desk to follow Nathan, who had himself moved back a moment earlier. "How do you think he's doing?"

Nathan swallowed hard before he spoke. "It's difficult to say Chris. He looks to be damned weak, likely drugged from his lethargic movements. Breathing is shallow from what I can see. That could just be because of the injuries. You can see all the bruising. Or could be the drugs."

"What else?"

"Same as what we can see in the photos. Burns, cuts. They've done a hell of a job on him Chris."

He hated to ask but had to. "We gonna be in time?"

"It's impossible to tell from this, but we sure as hell have to try. And hope."

At precisely noon the screen went black. Than a few seconds later it lit up again. The clock had been replaced with a dollar sign. $5000 showed up a second later to be quickly replaced by 15, then 20.

"Is one of those bids from Top Hat?" Josiah asked.

"Probably. Told him not to look too eager, but to win. That way we can use information and get this bastard when we pick Ezra up."

"No, he'll have to transfer the money. Depending on where this is happening, our suspect likely won't be there, but at least we'll get Ezra back." Chris corrected.

"We hope." Vin added.

Buck still wasn't entirely clear on the process. "So he won't give the location until he gets the money?"

"I've got it ready to transfer to Top Hat as soon as we have a figure." Chris watched as the number hit 45,000.

"The judge approved that?" Vin couldn't believe it.

Chris shook his head slightly. "Second mortgage on the ranch. Got $300,000 available."

Nathan turned to look at him in surprise. "Ezra's gonna kill you, you know."

"I hope to hell he's around to do it."

Buck growled at the screen. "Shit, it just doubled to 90,000! Who the hell hates him that much?"

The number jumped to hundred thousand.

JD let out another celebratory shout. "Yes! We've got the address for the site. We've got him Chris. We've got him."

 ** _tbc_**

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**


	4. Chapter 4

"$165,000. An excellent return on our investment, wouldn't you say Theodore?"

The younger man nodded his response as he continued to pack away the supplies. He was sorry to be leaving this location – it was a good lab space. All the facilities they needed, and isolated enough not to have to worry about the neighbours. But there were other abandoned buildings all over the state, or the country for that matter, and staying here simply wasn't worth the risk.

"The funds have been transferred?"

"Bank has received them, and verification is underway. We still have a little time in our 3-hour window before I have to notify the buyer of the pickup site."

"I still wish we could've kept this one. He was a good subject."

"True, but all good things come to an end."

"Couldn't have said it better. Freeze. Don't. Even. Twitch." Larabee's voice left no room for doubt, and the two men were perfectly still.

Chris slammed the older prisoner against the wall. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

He slammed him again, harder this time. "Really not in the mood to play games friend. You have five seconds. Then we'll get the answer from junior here instead."

"Downstairs." Theodore answered quickly. "Please don't hurt Dr. Walters. I'll show you where your agent is."

"Really Theodore. These men are professionals. They wouldn't have hurt me." Chris slammed him again, this time holding the man's arm out in an angle. He gave the faintest grin when he heard the bone crack.

"Don't count on it. Vin, Nathan, with me. Buck, hold this guy in place. Josiah can stay to make sure you don't break many more bones."

"I may not be the best choice for that job." Josiah's glare was ice cold.

Buck leaned in closer to the doctor, speaking barely above a menacing whisper. "Just so you know. For every cut he's got, you get seven. For every burn, you get seven. Get the idea?" He got a small nod in response.

"What did you give him?" Nathan demanded as they walked down the metal staircase.

"Give him?" Theodore asked innocently.

"Don't make me push you. I really don't have the time or inclination to patch you up. What did you drug him with?" Nathan demanded again.

"A blend of my own creation. Rohypnol, Pentothal, Scopolamine, Ketamine, along with a few other hallucinogenic selections."

Nathan stopped mid-step, staring in disbelief. "You're insane."

Theodore looked insulted. "No, merely inquisitive. This activity wasn't simply for sport or entertainment. We took no real pleasure, I assure you. We are trying to develop techniques that will eliminate the need for traditional interrogation. First, we determine how resistant the subject is. Your Mr. Standish was a very impressive challenge. While none of his injuries were immediately life-threatening, they were certainly painful, yet he failed to succumb." Vin watched Chris carefully, certain he was going to shoot the idiot in a minute.

"Then, we give him a day to recuperate –"

"A whole day. What a humanitarian."

"- before moving on to step two." he continued, ignoring Vin's comment.

"That's when you drugged him."

"Yes. Quite a number of heavy doses, and he said nothing. Most frustrating." He stopped in front of a store room door. "It's not locked. There was no need."

Chris opened the door and turned immediately on the young man. "Seriously? You're playing games with me now?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris threw him into the empty room. The chair was on its side, but other than that the room was empty.

"This is impossible. He has to be here."

"Do you see him?"

"But, it's impossible. How could he get loose?"

"Chris. There's blood here." Vin spotted faint marks on the floor. Chris glared at the prisoner before grabbing his arm. Theodore shrieked in anticipation of the pain. None came, but he was locked into the manacles that hung from the ceiling. Chris could see Ezra's dried blood on them and tightened them another notch in response.

"He can't have gone too far, the shape he's in." Vin was already following the trail, but the poor lighting made it hard to see anything.

"Ezra! It's Vin. We're here Ezra. You're safe. Where are you Ezra?" They stopped moving, listening for any response.

"Ezra!" Chris shouted. "Dammit, answer us." Still silence.

Vin glared at him. "Tone it down a notch Chris. He's spooked enough without hearing you bellow."

"He may have passed out." Nathan reminded them.

Chris pulled out his phone. "Josiah, we need you down here. And find out how to get the damn lights on."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra sat hunched tightly into a small crevice behind the corner stairs. He had tried leaning back to rest, but the pain the spasmed through his whip-battered back reminded him how foolish an idea that was. He couldn't find a way to be comfortable, only ways to be less uncomfortable. He could feel that he was bleeding, again. His right hand was bleeding from where the skin and been ripped off as he forced it through the handcuff. He had offered a silent prayer of gratitude that his overall condition had made his captors careless enough keep it just loose enough this time. The knife wounds on his feet and legs had re-opened when he made his escape. If only there was something to wrap them in, to ensure he didn't leave a trail. It was going to be hard enough to escape this hell and making tracking him easier was not going to help him.

There wasn't enough clothing left on him to make bandages. His shirt and slacks were long gone. Even his briefs were torn and tattered. They offered no warmth, and limited protection. He laughed quietly to himself. As if modesty was an issue at this point.

Surrendering for a moment to the exhaustion, he tilted his head to rest it against the support beam. There wasn't an inch on him that didn't hurt. He didn't want to think about how many bones were broken, but he had no doubt if he shook his left hand, it would sound like a maraca. The mallet had done a most effective job. He could see bruises and welts everywhere. Those he couldn't see, he could most assuredly feel. The burns were the worst. He couldn't lose the smell of scorched flesh, which only served to make the burning sensation more vivid in his mind. Every time a blistered wound was stretched, the pain flashed back.

The need to keep moving was foremost in his mind, but he was having a great deal of trouble convincing his body to cooperate. He told himself he just needed a few minutes to rest, then he'd make his way out. He had to get out. He had no idea of what they had in mind next, but he had no intention of waiting to find out. Something had been said about selling him off. He didn't really understand, but there was no way that could be a good thing.

But that wasn't the only reason. He had to find his team. He knew them. Knew they were looking for him, regardless of how ridiculous the odds were that he could be found. He was not going to let them down. If it took his last bit of endurance, his last ounce of strength, he would make his way back to them. They had to know, had to be told, it was not there fault that they were not in time. If there was one thing Ezra knew beyond a shadow of doubt, it was that they would find a way to blame themselves for this lunatics actions - or at least for the outcome. No matter what it cost him, he would not let that happen.

As he focused his energy on preparing to stand again, he heard footsteps at the far end of the building, and the mumble of voices. They were already coming for him. He wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring the blood but trying to cradle and protect his shattered hand. If flashed through his mind how much he would appreciate Nathan's ability to reset his shoulder at this point. That would at least have removed one aggravation. He cautiously peered out, trying to see how many of them there were. He couldn't focus his gaze. Everything was fuzzy and disjointed. He shook his head to clear it and felt a wave of vertigo as his reward.

"Ezra?" He snapped his head up, ignoring the spinning. They knew he'd escaped. "We're here for you."

 _Not if I have a say in the matter,_ he thought to himself.

"Dammit! Answer us?" The voice was loud and angry, even as it came to him through a muffling fog. They were new tormentors, not the voices he'd been listening to for the past – God, how long had it been? He tried to stand but his legs felt like rubber. Every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on fire. He reached up for support, fighting the gasp of pain from his arms. He'd been through too much to just give up now, but he had no idea what he could do. Looking around his position desperately, he found what could pass for a weapon to defend himself with, knowing it wouldn't be nearly enough. It felt too heavy to lift, and it nearly slipped out as it became coated in blood, but he had to try. He had no choice. A Standish does not go down without a fight, not matter how futile the effort might be. Well, this Standish didn't. And he knew was that he was willing to die before going with these men. More than that, he wanted to die rather that go through any more of this endless hell.

"Ezra? Come on Ezra. Where are you? Please answer us."

Josiah came behind them. "JD's trying to figure at the power – oh." The lights came on. "Guess he got it."

Vin could see the blood trail clearly now. There was more of it that he'd realized, and he moved quickly to follow it.

"It's okay Ezra. We're coming." Vin thought he would cry in relief when he got close enough to see him. He rushed forward. "Oh thank God. Whoa." He leapt back when Ezra took a weak swing with a pipe.

"Ezra. Relax."

"Get back. I won't go with you. You'll have to kill me."

This was exactly what he had feared he would find. "It's Vin. Ezra can you understand me?"

Hallucinations. It had to be an hallucination. After this much time, he couldn't tell the reality from his dreams any longer. They couldn't have found him. How could they? He wasn't going to be fooled into surrendering himself to the men who had already brutalized him.

But, what if it was real?

Seeing Ezra's hesitation, Josiah joined in. "We're here to help you Ezra. But you have to let us get close enough. It's over now son. Let us help."

It sounded real. He wanted it to sound real. If he was wrong, he was playing right into their hands. He would be captured again, a fate he dared not risk. But damn, they sounded so real.

"Vin? Josiah? You're here? You are really here?

"In the flesh. So could you try not to damage that flesh?" Vin took another cautious step. "Put the pipe down Ezra." He tightened his grip instead. "Ezra. I promise it's okay. We got them. The two of them are locked up."

"More coming."

"No, nobody else. Nobody's coming." Josiah tried to reassure him.

"Yes. They bought me."

His voice broke and it was all Vin could do not to rush to his side. "No Ezra. They didn't. It's over Ezra. Please, let me help you. Let us help you."

"Us?"

"We're all here Ezra." Nathan said quietly, not taking a chance on moving any closer yet. "I'd really like to try to fix up some of those wounds of yours if you'll let me."

"You're here. I knew you would come." Ezra slouched back, dropping the pipe.

Vin caught him before he toppled. His voice cracked as he responded. "Damn straight with you coming for you. Just wish we'd been a little faster." Josiah move close enough to drape his jacket over the shivering figure, fighting to keep his hands steady as he did.

Chris tone was low and cold as he reached for his cell phone and called up to Buck. "Bring him down here."

It was enough to divert Josiah's attention. "Chris?"

The leader said nothing, pacing slowly while he waited. He stopped only when Buck and JD arrived with the prisoner. "OK, rest of you go outside."

"No." Josiah spoke firmly, having drawn his conclusion on Chris's intention. Buck and JD were too much in shock at Ezra's condition to notice the byplay.

"I mean it." Chris's voice rumbled deep in his chest.

"So do I. Not letting you do anything stupid Chris. We don't need that now."

Chris ignored him, taking the prisoner roughly out of Buck's hands and releasing the cuffs. "Run." He spoke quietly but left no room for doubt. Walters stared at him, holding his injured arm tightly to his body, not moving. "I said -run!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Chris?" Nathan looked up from where he was trying to assess Ezra's injuries to figure out what to do first.

He ignored the question, and the similar concerns now being voiced by the others. "GO. I'll even give you a head start. You might just get lucky."

"Don't do this to him Chris." Vin implored.

He answered without taking his icy stare of Walters. "You trying to tell me you give a damn about him. He doesn't deserve any consideration. He's a fucking psychopath."

"I'm not talking about him. Don't do this to Ezra."

"Not doing it to him, doing it for him."

Vin shook his head as he took a firmer grip on the trembling man who was reacting to hearing his name. "You'll be doing it to him. He'll know what you did, and will never forgive himself for putting you in that position Chris. You know him. He can take the guilt on like no one else. Don't put this on him. He's got enough to survive."

Chris didn't back down, staring at his intended victim. "Whatever happens to this bastard isn't going to be enough."

"Shouldn't we be more worried about what happens to Ezra?"

It took several more seconds for the tension in his shoulders to disappear. Reluctantly, he tossed the cuffs back to Buck. "Lock him in the room with his little minion. We'll decide later if we just want to leave them there. For now, get him out of my sight."

Josiah joined Buck to show him where to go, giving Chris a gentle pat on the shoulder as he walked past.

Vin had returned his attention to Ezra as if nothing had happened, but kept Chris in his line of sight. He finally moved, coming over to kneel beside them. "Thanks. But I'm telling you now, he walks on a technicality, I intend to finish what I started."

Vin gripped tighter to hold Ezra still as Nathan continued to check him over. "If that happens, you won't be alone."

 ** _TBC_**

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**


	5. Chapter 5

Buck paced the length of the hospital waiting room again. He was wearing a path down. He was wearing Chris's patience down as well, who was busy pacing the width.

"If you have to walk, go outside. This room ain't big enough for the two of us."

"Only way I'm leaving here is if I get permission to follow through on my threat to that so-called doctor."

"If I couldn't, you can't."

"I don't want to kill him Chris. Just make him bleed a little."

"Not a so-called doctor Buck." JD looked up from his laptop. "These guys are for real. Insane, but for real."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hurt him."

JD continued, mainly just so he'd have something to do. "He actually had quite a decent reputation. Worked for a couple different think tanks, all associated with Homeland."

Nathan took the seat next to JD. "So that crap about interrogation techniques – that was the truth?"

"I'm assuming that's what he was researching. He's got two, no, three degrees in behavioural psychology."

"You said worked for. Past tense?"

"Looks like he's been an independent contractor for a while."

Buck offered the translation. "In other words, he got too crazy even for Homeland. So he was tossed out."

"And left to his own devices."

"Another fuckin' Mengele." Chris muttered.

"Who?"

"Read a history book Buck." JD snapped unexpectedly.

Josiah stepped in between the men. "Settle down. We're all wired. Let's just try not taking it out on each other."

"Thanks dad." Chris turned to chastise Vin until he saw the grin.

"No problem Junior." Josiah replied.

"Sorry Buck." JD said softly.

"Forget it. Of all of us, you're the last one to be saying sorry. You did a hell of a job kid. Not just today, but all week on this."

Trying not to think of what might have happened if they hadn't been successful, Chris added his praise. "He's right JD. You and this Top Hat character saved Ezra. No question about it."

"Think we need to keep that our secret Chris. We could be in a shitload of trouble for what we did."

"For a lot of stuff that happened today. Be worth it though."

"Absolutely."

Josiah looked over towards Chris. "Have you called Maude yet?"

He ran his hand over his face, shaking off the blending of dread and guilt in the answer. "To be honest, it barely crossed my mind. Thought about it on the way over, but I think we need to know how he's doing first. Last thing he needs is for her to come barging in if he ain't ready."

Buck snorted. "You really think she'd be in that much of a hurry to show up?"

"You didn't see her eyes Buck. When she found out he was missing, and when she thought he might be dead, she was scared and hurt. She may not have the best mothering skills out there, and God knows she can be as selfish as they come, but she does love him."

"Take your word for it."

"I tend to agree with you Chris." Josiah replied. "Both about how she feels, and waiting a bit. I'll call her when we know more."

"Thanks, but -"

"She hears your voice, she'll think the worst right off. Call from me won't be as worrisome." Chris couldn't argue with that.

All six men rose as the resident entered the waiting room. "I'm looking for Agent Larabee?" They all stepped forward. "Well, you can't all be him."

"I am. How's my man?"

"Remarkably resilient. He's got a lot of damage, mostly at a surface level."

"Looks like it's a hell of a lot more than surface." Buck snapped back angrily.

The doctor glanced down at the chart he was holding. "I'm not trying to diminish his ordeal. Clearly, it was extensive. His left hand has multiple broken bones and will require future surgery. Looks like someone took a hammer to it. There is a crack to the ulna as well, made worse by stress. There are extensive burns, mostly first degree, some second. None of the cuts and slashes on his legs, feet and chest were deep enough to cause severe damage, although again, there may be some surgery needed depending what we can determine regarding muscle and tendon damage when he is feeling a bit stronger. And there is possible plastic surgery for the scarring. That applies to the burns as well."

He looked at the seething anger on each face staring at him and was glad he wasn't the target of that rage. He could also see the intense concern.

"Mr. Standish has given me permission to brief you on his diagnosis, and prognosis. He will be in hospital for at a minimum 8 – 10 days. Other than deep bruising and minor tearing which seems to be healing on its own, there was no damage to his internal organs. His heart shows signs of being affected by repeated electrical shocks, but due no doubt to his previously excellent physical condition, there should be no long term effects. However, the overall trauma has weakened him, not to mention the blood loss and pain. He is conscious and coherent. The drugs do not appear to be causing any long-term damage, although I have to admit the combination he was dosed with is somewhat of an unknowing complex.

"Which means –?"

"Which means, Agent Larabee, it is impossible to be more certain of the side effects. However, his condition is stable and he is not showing any indications that withdrawal is going to be an issue."

"All of this your way of saying he's going to be alright?" Vin asked, daring to allow a hint of relief into his question.

"I'm saying he's going to recover."

Nathan recognize medical doublespeak when he heard it. "But?"

"As I said, there was a great deal of trauma, for what appears to have been an extended period."

"About a week."

"Really? I would have guessed longer. Nevertheless, there will be consequences beyond the physical for something like this."

Chris nodded. He had expected to hear this. It pretty much went without saying. "Yeah, we get it."

"How he handles that, if he even can handle that, is something I can't predict."

"We can." JD assured him.

"I have no doubt he's got a support system that he'll need. But you need to know that may not be enough."

"Like you said," Buck asserted, "you don't know him, or us."

"And you don't know what he went through. Circumstances like this, the physical is only part of the issue."

"You saying there was more than a physical attack?" Buck sickened at the thought.

The looks he got had him hurrying to amend his statement. "No gentlemen, he was not sexually assaulted. Some of the injuries would certainly qualify as a borderline attack, and he may well have been threatened with worse – he hasn't provided me with those details. But the mental and emotional damage that was done is at least as severe as any of the injuries I have outlined to you."

"You sound like you know what he's going to be dealing with?" Chris didn't doubt there was some background to his confidence in making the prognosis.

"I have treated returning soldiers, including some who have been through similar traumas."

"This is different." Buck stated.

"Yes, in some ways such as the drugs. But overall…"

"Doc, we get it. And we understand. But right now, I'm betting what he needs to know is that he's safe and that his friends are near."

"What he needs his rest. But a short visit wouldn't be a bad idea. Please though, don't be surprised or put off by how he might react. The drugs are still in his system, so he's extremely drained and may still be confused at times."

They walked toward Ezra's room.

"You said about 10 days in here. He's not gonna heal physically that quick." Chris needed to know what to expect.

"As I said, while none of the injuries are debilitating, it will require some surgery after he has had a few days to stabilize. There will be a fair bit of healing time. I would suggest you encourage him to have cosmetic surgery for some of the more obvious injuries at least. The memories of this will never completely go away and he doesn't need visible reminders every time he looks in a mirror. Most of the damage should heal up on its own."

"In much pain?" Buck asked.

"A fair bit, and because of the drugs there isn't much we can do about it right now. Mostly just topical analgesics, which are not as effective as he needs."

They had reached the room, but the doctor blocked the door. "Don't wake him, and don't disturb him. He needs to rest. Try not to upset him by letting him see how worried you are."

"He's no fool Doc. He'll know." Chris replied, as he moved past and into the room. They didn't get very far in before freezing at the sight. Even though the all knew what to expect, they weren't as prepared as they thought. The damage was evident when they found him, but between the relief and adrenaline, the pure horror of it was blocked out. To see him now, stretched out on the bed looking pale and vulnerable cut into each of them.

Ezra lay still on the bed, pain lines etched on his face. One leg was visible where the blanket had fallen away. It was heavily bandaged, with burn wrap disappearing under the gown at his thigh. They were sure the other leg looked every bit as disturbing. Extra cushioning on the bed was adding soft support for his back. One arm was covered in a patchwork of small gauze patches while a number of burn marks were loosely protected. The hand was heavily bandaged. The other arm and hand were in temporary braces, pending the needed surgeries. The gown was pulled down at that front to allow monitors to be placed, exposing still more burns and cuts.

"Settle Buck. Don't let him see how mad you are." JD had seen his roommate tense up, clenching his fists, the muscles in his neck and shoulders twitching.

"We should've killed the bastard when we had the chance."

"That would have solved nothing."

Josiah moved closer to the bed, speaking softly and trying with limited success to conceal his emotions. "Well, your hearing is a sharp as ever Ezra."

"Yes. One area that seems to have remained largely unaffected by all of this." Ezra shrugged slightly, and then winced at the effort.

"Stay still Ezra. You don't need to be aggravating anything." Nathan cautioned.

"The simple act of breathing seems to be enough to do that."

"The doc says you're gonna be okay Ez. You just need to give yourself some time is all." Buck sought to comfort his friend, realizing how insignificant the effort seemed.

"Yes. He told me the same." He looked up at the poorly disguise concern on each face. "Really gentlemen. I am quite sure he exaggerated the situation to implore you to encourage me to cooperate."

Vin reached out and placed his hand close to Ezra mouth, without touching his face. He took the not to subtle hint to stop talking. "Don't even think about messing with us on this Pard. We've got a damn good idea of what happened. Can only imagine the hell you went through. You don't have to put on an act."

"Actually, it was likely not what you imagine." He looked at Vin, and conceded he was wasting his limited energy. "It was, in fact, likely worse." His voice cracked, but he was unnaturally proud of himself for not breaking down into tears at the admission.

Chris had a feeling he knew what needed to be said. "Ezra, the doctor wasn't holding back with you. This, all of this, is going to heal up. No long term effects. I know if may not feel like it right now, but all of this mess is going to heal up."

While he didn't look fully convinced, their was a suggestion of hope in his voice. "I will be able to resume my duties?"

"Hell yes." Buck answered. "You think a few broken bones and bruises are gonna get you an early pension, you go another think coming." He winked broadly, which had the unplanned result of letting a couple of the tears he'd been fighting back fall from his eyes. He hoped no one had noticed. At least no one commented.

Ezra relaxed noticeably with the assurance. "I dared not believe that could still be possible. I couldn't imagine..." The emotions and fatigue were overwhelming him again.

"We don't need to talk now. You need to get some sleep." Chris admonished.

Ezra cleared is throat to settle his voice before answering. "A commodity which seems to allude me at present."

"They can't give you anything for the pain Ezra." Nathan began.

"The situation was explained to me. Most inconvenient."

Josiah found an undamaged area to cautiously rest his hand on. He was relieved Ezra didn't try to pull away. "You still have your gift for understatement."

"Some things are firmly embedded in my character."

"Things like survival." Chris noted, a smile crossing his face for the first time. "We'll let you get some rest. Be back a little later on to see what you need."

JD noticed the slight tenseness came over Ezra's face. "You need anything before we go?"

"No. Thank you. I think not."

Chris had seen it too. "Would you like one of us to stay here? I was gonna be close by in the waiting room anyway."

Ezra looked embarrassed, and the fact he showed that told the men just how drained he really was. "That is not necessary. I neither need nor desire a sitter."

"Could you use a friend?"

Ezra relaxed enough to allow a weak smile. "Always. But you needn't suffer through a night of backbreaking discomfort in one of those so-called chairs to prove that status. I will be fine, I can assure you." The slightly slurred words were confident, but the tone was far less than convincing.

"Well, if I'm gonna stay put, I'm going to enjoy the privacy of being here in the room instead of out there in the waiting room with all those bright lights. So you might as well just accept the fact I'm gonna be sitting here."

"I reiterate, that is not necessary," Ezra's voice was fading as he seemed to relax slightly. "But it is appreciated." He finished, as he drifted off. He was completely unaware when Vin reached out and brushed a tear off his cheek that he had been too numb to feel.

 _ **tbc**_

 **M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**


	6. Chapter 6

The next 48 hours were basically a cycling of the same process. Ezra would rest, if not sleep, most of the time. Even when he was awake, he was too unfocused to carry on any kind of conversation. He maintained it was the discomfort that "drove slumber to regions outside of his grasp". But, as could be testified to by those who were staying by his side, it was the nightmares, the haunting memories that came to him when he did close his eyes that kept him from both being able to rest, and even wanting to. They reassured him each chance they could that he was safe, but the words didn't seem to fully register.

The only change to the routine was early the second day. Vin had left a few minutes earlier, when the nurse arrived to change dressings. "I'll wait outside. Chris should be hear any minute now."

"This is foolish. I do not require the constant presence-"

Vin silenced with a look. He was nowhere close to as deadly with his glare as Chris was, but it could be quite effective when it had emotion as the motivator. "Not having that discussion again. We are here, whether you like it or not, so you might as well like it."

"I can assure you, I do."

Now, as he lay still trying to ignore the reality of his wounds being tended to, he could hear voices in the hall. Between the distance, the closed door and his own fatigue, he wasn't able at first to make out the words, only the tone. As the voices got a bit louder, some of the words came through, but it was the recognition of the one voice that sent a small surge of panic through him.

"Mother!" he mumbled.

The nurse looked at him with regret, misinterpreting the comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Mr. Standish."

"No, my dear, you didn't. That was not a curse. Well, perhaps it is." He strained to make out the conversation.

"Mr. Tanner, you will not stop me from seeing my son."

"If you'll listen for just a moment. I don't want to stop you, but I think for his sake and yours you best wait a minute. Nurse is in there now, cleaning him up. Think he'd appreciate the privacy – don't you?"

There was a lady like 'Humph', and after a few seconds a more subdued response. "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Ezra was certain Vin would have done just that, but mother heard only what she wanted to. The voices lowered again, and he found he didn't have the energy, or strangely the desire, to make the effort to hear any more.

Vin shifted so he wasn't blocking the door any longer. Maude seemed to accept the delay and was taking the moment to smooth herself down and regroup. He looked at the coifed hair, fine clothing and perfect make-up and realized with a bit of surprise they were all hiding an underlying uneasiness. Maude was anxious and a little nervous. He hid a grin as he registered Chris's words. Maude did love Ezra. More that she even likely acknowledged. Certainly more than they usually gave her credit for. He was about to offer some words of encouragement when he heard Chris speak.

"Good to see you Maude. Wish it was better circumstances."

"You kept your promise Mr. Larabee. You found him."

"Guess it's gonna be the same battle I had with Ezra to ever get you to call me Chris, isn't it? Yeah, we found him. But like Josiah told you, he was hurt pretty bad."

Her stoic face fell for just an instant. "But he will be alright? Mr. Sanchez assured me…"

"He'll be alright. Gonna take some time is all. Just don't want you too shocked when you see him."

"I have prepared myself for what to expect."

Chris doubted that was possible. "Look, Maude. We haven't told him all the details on what happened yet, so don't be asking him questions about it. And, we haven't told him about the magazine article. From what we know, it was just a damned coincidence as far as the actual kidnapping went. I don't see a reason to let Ezra know about any of that yet – do you?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, I don't see that it would help matters. It may provide you gentlemen some measure of comfort to know that the moron at FBI who facilitated the story leak in the first place is no longer with the bureau, nor is his brother working for that rag."

"You have that much influence Maude? Maybe I should be nicer to you."

She acknowledge the idea with a small nod, then a flash of a smile before returning to the matter at hand. "Tell me Mr. Lar – Chris, are you certain the article...was this in any way...?" She was at a loss how to ask the question, terrified as she was of the answer.

He could understand her need for reassurance. "The bastards that did this had Homeland security connections. That seems to be where they got most of there information. Early going yet, but no Maude, that story wasn't the trigger."

She had thought that news would make her feel better, but it didn't satisfy the anger that pulsed through her. "I don't suppose there is any possibility I would be permitted a few moments to chat with the individuals who **were** responsible for what happened to my boy?" Vin looked at her in stunned silence, but Chris knew exactly what she was thinking.

"While I would love to watch what you say and do, I'm afraid we can't allow that. You could think about a victim's statement to the court, since Ezra won't be allowed to deliver one."

"For heaven's sake, why not?"

"It would put his ability to work undercover at risk, and that has been compromised enough as it is." Vin explained having found his voice again.

Maude shook her head more firmly. "That is not an issue. He will not be doing that again. This is over. He is done with this foolish law enforcement business. I won't allow it to continue."

Chris tried to tone down his glare, know she had his best interest at heart. "That is another conversation I would love to see, because you don't stand a chance of winning it. He's a grown man Maude. He is his own man. Having said that, you bring that up to him now, the state his is in, and I will haul you outta there and make sure the hospital bans you from coming back. He has enough on his plate, and you are not going to add to it. Understood?"

She squared her shoulders back. "I am not a monster, Mr. Larabee. I will have that discussion, but later, when he is ready to hear it. In the meantime –"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off my the opening of the door as the nurse left. Maude could see straight through to the bed and almost collapsed at the sight that greeted her. "Oh my darling boy." She hurried in, gently taking his bandaged hand and brushing the hair from his forehead.

He was more asleep than awake but managed a faint smile. "Hello mother. You didn't need to come."

"Don't be foolish. Where else would I be?" She reached behind her to try to find a chair and felt one being pressed slowly against her knees. She turned her head and let Chris guide her to sit in it, mouthing _Thank you_ to him. He knew it was for more than the seat.

"We'll be outside if you need us."

She stayed for an hour, just holding on to him as he slept restlessly. Chris was still waiting when she left. "You ever let anything like this happen to him again, and I will do everything in my power to end you."

"Yes ma'am." He had no doubt she meant it.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

He became aware of the buzzing of voices just outside his door. They were distant and unclear, and for just a moment, he felt the swell of anxiety as he was certain he was back in that small room, and his rescue had been nothing more than another hallucination. The barely contained growl he heard form outside brought him back to reality. No one else sound quite like his friends when they were angry. That tone was decidedly Buck-like in nature.

He opened his eyes, certain now he would see at least one friendly face. A moment later, he did, when JD noticed he had rejoined them.

"Hey Ezra. Bet Buck woke you up, didn't he? We got orders from Judge Travis a couple of us need to go to the office, and Buck and Nathan lost out drawing straws. He ain't happy."

"There is no need for any of you to remain here if there are more important matters to attend to."

"Ah, come on. Don't talk crazy Ezra. Nothing's more important than staying here with you."

"While I deeply and sincerely appreciate the sentiment, I would have to disagree with its veracity, if not its intent."

Chris forced himself not to lose his temper, again, over the esteem issues his undercover man constantly was dealing with. "What makes you think your well-being isn't important to us Ezra?"

"That was not what I intended to imply. I was simply illuminating the obvious fact that baby-sitting a grown man should not be the primary focus and purpose of a highly trained team of experiment law officers."

Buck's growl echoed through the room for a second time. "You need us to point out how many things are wrong with that notion?"

"Can't think of anything that any one of us would care to focus on more that being with a friend son."

"Really? I can. JD should be using his extraordinary skills at tracking down all of those who had the temerity to place bids on me. I am sure they were coming no where near to my true worth." His tried to keep his tone light but they could all saw through the act.

Buck tried to humour him. "Well, it ain't like everyone had a ranch to mortgage to be able to get in on the action." The swift slap to the back of his head was too late in coming to stop the sentence, and Chris braced himself for the tirade that was going to come from Ezra.

"You – you mortgaged the ranch?"

"It was no big deal Ezra. Fastest way to get what we needed. You know what red tape can be like, so formal channels weren't going to get us what we needed."

"The bureau would not pay any ransom or enter any negotiations. We both know that is basic and inalterable policy."

"Doesn't matter Ezra. It was all a scam. Money went through, but Top Hat got it back to us, so nothing to worry about."

Ezra looked at JD with confusion. "Top Hat?"

"Long story. We'll save it for another time." Chris wanted to move away from the subject but was cut off before he had the chance.

"You couldn't have known that would be the case Chris. You did that, fully cognisant of the fact the outcome could be the loss of that which you hold dear."

"No. I did it to **avoid** the loss of something I hold dear. Would have done the same for any of us, and if you say you wouldn't have in my place, you'd be lying. I don't want to hear how you ain't worth it, or it was too much, or any crap like that. Understood?" The words were angry, but the tone was anything but.

"There is one thing I would like to say, if I have your permission." Chris nodded, knowing he couldn't stop him if he tried.

Ezra swallowed, giving himself a moment to steady his voice. He looked straight into Chris's eyes. "Thank you."

Not what he expected. Chris smiled back, dipping his head slightly. "Welcome Ezra." He cleared his throat. "Now, as to your other concerns, we already have tracking on most of the bastards doing the bidding. A couple are out of country, and we've handed that info over to Interpol. Don't know what they are going to do, but unfortunately, it's out of our hands. I know the judge made a few calls though, so I expect there will be some consequences."

Vin took up the narrative. "Two of the jackasses have been picked up locally, and agents are closing in on the others in a bunch of places around the country."

"With what charges in mind?"

Nathan supplied that answer. "Conspiracy for the moment – in human trafficking, kidnapping, assault on a federal agent. Anything and everything we can think of."

Ezra licked his lips nervously, an unusual gesture for him. "Dare I ask what is happening regarding my two – interrogators?"

Vin rested a hand on his shoulder. "They won't be seeing the light of day for some time – if ever. Travis is having the DA lay so many charges against these guys that it'll likely take a couple days in court just reading them all out. I think Maude has been making a few phone calls too. She has a lot of friends." He was relieved to feel the silent sigh of relief Ezra let out.

Nathan saw the relief, and the fatigue, as well. "As much as I hate to say it Buck, Ezra is right. We should be back at the office getting the paperwork processed on all of this so that nobody gets off on a technicality."

Ezra grinned at the opportunity he was given to send others on their way as well. "Sending Buck to do paperwork may not be your most strategically effective option Chris. I would hazard that at a minimum, Josiah and JD should be joining them for supervision, don't you?"

"You really want to be left alone that much?" Josiah asked softly, not at all offended by the effort to send him away.

Ezra hated being found out. It didn't surprise him that these men could see through him, but he still hated it. "Want to, no. Need to, yes. I need to begin dealing with this matter, and not depend on others to get me through a decent night's sleep. Not to mention the waking hours. The sooner I can cope with this, the sooner the good doctor will deem me fit to return to my life."

He watched the others glancing self-consciously at each other.

"It is evident, and inevitable that he would have a number of concerns over my mental and emotional health in all of this. Oh, come gentlemen," Ezra continued when his comment was greeted was continued silence, "you cannot begin to tell me he did not share those concerns with you. Not that you would have needed to be notified of the possibility – probability. The fact that you all remain stationed by my side indicates you are not only aware of his concerns but concur with them."

"Nobody is going to try to pretend you haven't been through a lot Ezra. A hell of a lot. The physical healing is only going to be part of the issue."

"I am well aware of the post traumatic possibilities, but do not share your concerns."

Josiah pulled his chair in closer. "There is no reason to be embarrassed or ashamed of any of this Ezra. You've done one hell of a job just surviving what those bastards did."

"Yes, I know." That answer caught them off guard. "What use would there be in denying it? Yes, I am having trouble accepting the fact it is over. Convincing myself it is alright to go to sleep, because I will still be safe when I awaken. Time will change that, providing I do not surrender to those fears. I already feel more secure, and while steady sleep remains elusive, I can close my eyes and at least calm myself to a degree. Do you know why?"

Buck grinned broadly. "Because underneath all that fancy dress and them $20 words, you are really just a kick-ass bad boy?"

"That fact goes without saying." He returned Buck's grin before sobering again. "It is because I know that, although the motivation still eludes me, whenever I do need the support, the reassurance, the simple friendship required to get past all of this, I have six men who will sacrifice whatever is needed to ensure I have it. That alone allows me to know I will survive anything life chooses to throw at me." He enjoyed their astonished silence for a moment. "Now, if one of you would be kind enough to close the door on your way out, I would very much like to enjoy the comfort of a few hours of sleep, until you return with a dinner that will, I am certain, be far more palatable than whatever fare this establish will attempt to foist upon me."

He settled himself back into the pillows, making himself as comfortable as was possible as he watched the team slowly make there way out. He sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes, taking comfort in the indisputable fact that they would be back when he needed them.

M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7

 **The End**


End file.
